Harvest Moon: For Girls
by Loppy-Chan
Summary: Rina visited Mineral village a long time ago. She made promises to Gray and Cliff. 13 years later she came back after being washed away on the beach. She lost all her memories. Gray and Cliff wanted to retrieve her memories. But, what's with Kai? R&R Pls!
1. The Promise

**Harvest Moon For Girls**

Himachan (Aka. Loppy): Gray's name in Japanese is Gu-Re-I. Thus, it becomes Gu-chan !

* * *

Flashback

_"When are you going to come back Rina-Chan?" A little boy around the age of five pulls down his cap, trying to cover his tears away from the little girl._

_"I don't know Gu-Chan," Rina rubs her eyes, wiping her tears away from her eyes. "Don't cry, Gu-Chan" She sobbed as she takes his hand._

_"I don't want you to go either Rin-Chan..." A brown haired little boy who was standing beside 'Gu' gripped his hands and frowned at her._

_"I don't want to leave you too Cliff... But I'll be back, I promise!" The blond girl smiled at him. Her cheeks were pink from crying, her sapphire eyes blurred from the tears._

_"Rina?" A blond middle aged woman shouted from far, "We have to leave now, the ship is leaving soon!"_

_"I'm coming Mom!!" Rina shouted back. "I have to go now! I'm going to miss you guys" She said as she quickly give the two boys a quick hug._

_Before she could run off towards her parents, they both pull back Rina to stop her from going. "Wait!"_

_"Take this before you go!" Gray shoved a shinny item into her hand._

_"Now we all have one each! It'll be easier to find you guys when we grow up" he grinned._

_"Uwah... It's pretty and blue! Just like my eyes!" She said while admiring the piece of necklace as she holds it up, facing it towards the sun. Then she suddenly turned her head towards the two boys._

_Rina gave them a blank look "Are you two going somewhere too?" She asked, her lips curved to form a small frown as she stuffed the sparkling blue necklace into her pocket._

_Gray shook his head; "I'll be staying here to wait for you" he blushed and smiled at her._

_"And I have to go back to my town tomorrow, my holiday is over" Cliff said looking down to the hard ground "Plus" he added, "My sister will be waiting for me to come back"_

_"Okay then!" Rina huffed, "When we grow up, lets' meet again in this town!" She grinned, "Don't forget that promise! Hehe!" She laughed as she brings her little finger up._

_Gray and Cliff look at each other and grinned at each other. "Pinky promise!" They all say in unison._

End of Flashback

* * *


	2. Faded Memories

Harvest Moon; For Girls: Chapter 2

* * *

**Mineral Village, Spring 29th**

"MAYOR, MAYOR!! IT'S TERRIBLE" A man with a toned body shouted, running and sweating at the same time. He stopped in front of a very short man, wearing a red hat that is decorated with a single white line.

"It- its terrible" He huffed as he tries to catch his breath. The rolled, towel that is tied around his forehead does not seem to support his sweat. "There- The sea- a boat-"

The old man stares at the young body builder and stroke his moustache from his nose, to his cheeks. "Calm down Zack" The mayor tried to calm the man down. "Take a deep breath and explain... Slowly..." He said while emphasising the word 'slowly'.

Zack took a deep breath and lets it out after three seconds, "There's a girl on the beach, and she seemed to have gotten washed away by the storm last night!" He explained to the mayor, panicking at the same time.

"What?" the mayor's eyes widen.

"She is unconscious, but I didn't know what to do with her so I left her on the beach!"Zack said as he scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, Mayor!" he gripped both of his fist, showing how determined he is. "Please come to the beach!!" He said in a louder voice and runs off towards the beach.

The short old man stare at him as he disappears around the corner and sigh "That man is always in a rush" he shakes his head and walks quickly towards the beach to catch up with him.

* * *

**At the beach**

The sun was bright, summer was near. The sands are turning much whiter than before. Is it the sun? Or it's because of the change of weather? A young girl with dirty blond hair wandered, kicking the sand, letting the sand swish around in the air.

"The waves are loud, as usual" She stretched her arms up in the air; the smell of the sea water can be felt from a distance. "It's not bad going to the beach in the middle of the day like this" She sighed deeply. "Better than having rick, bickering at me again about Kai"

"I can't believe he is still mad about him" She frowned. "It's not like I like him" her eyebrows starts to curl,. She kicked the sad harder "Stupid Rick, why can't he understand how I-" Her eyes suddenly wonders to a yellow object lying on the beach.

She blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes. "Is... Is that... Hair?" Her eyes widen. Curious, she walks nearer to the object to gasp at the sight of the 'yellow thing'.

"OH MY GOD! Wait!" She paused and takes a deep breath and takes a second look on the 'thing'. "OH GODDESS!! A CORPSE!" She screamed and backs away from the lifeless body.

"KAREN! Are you alright?" The mayor and Zack rush to her aid.

"Mayor... That girl..." Karen stutters.

"She's alive, don't worry... Zack, can you help me bring her to that empty house? The one beside Saibara's house" The mayor points his stick towards the direction of the empty house.

"Yes sir!" Zack grinned, swinging the girl's body on his left shoulder; he lifted her up without any problems "This girl needs to put on some weight!" He laughed and he started walking away from the beach with Karen and the Mayor following behind, Karen sighs and the mayor sweat dropped.

As they arrived on the empty house, the mayor takes out a key to the door and unlocks the wooden door.

"Isn't this is the house that belongs to that old man?" Karen scanned the room as she stepped into the house.

Zack slowly laid the girl on the bed. Her hair is in a mess from the sea water, there is still some black things stuck on her hair. She is wearing a pure and simple white dress, with little pink and baby blue flowers embroided at the bottom of the dress. Her shoes were torn off, but matching the dress, it was white but pink and blue beads were decorating the shoes, making it much more elegant.

"She doesn't seem injured" The mayor sighed in relieve. "Hmm..." He hummed as he rubbed his chin. "Karen, can you change her clothes? She will get sick if she sleeps with wet clothing" He frowned. "There should be some clothes in the pink box there. It used to be that old man's wife's clothing but... It should fit..." he took a deep breath and sighed. "She died very young..." he trails off.

"I understand mayor... So, can you both wait outside please?" Karen said, putting both of her hands to her hips. "I can't change her with you guys starring at her!"

Zack's cheeks turn pink from that and slowly make his way to the door with the mayor in front of him. The door then closed with a small creak.

Karen looks at the girl and sighs. "You owe me big missy..."

-10 minutes later-

"I'm done! You can come in now guys!" Karen shouted from inside the house.

"Finally!" Zack burst open the door, making a loud banging noise.

"Mm..." the blond girl's hand twitched.

"SHHH!" Karen puts her index finger onto her lips. "Can't you open the door properly?!" Karen folds her arms and give Zack a small glare.

"Sorry... Hahaha..." Zack laughs quietly, grinning and scratching his head at the same time.

"She seemed to be waking up!" The mayor sits down on a chair next to the bed.

The girl opens her eyes slowly, blinking her sapphire eyes a few times. She opened her eyes to see a wooden ceiling, people surrounding her. "W- Where am I...?" She mutters.

"Are you feeling okay?" Karen asked with a worried look on her face.

"Who are you...?" She asked back, forcing herself to sit up straight. She looks around to meet eyes with a man with large muscles, grinning at her.

'She's kinda cute!' Zack grinned, showing his pearl white teeth.

"We found you lying on the beach so we brought you here" The mayor explained, helping her to sit up straight, grabbing the pillow and putting it behind her back so she can lean on it. "What happened?" He frowned.

"..." She was speechless. "I... I don't remember..." her eyes widen, looking at her hands she starts to stutter. "I can't remember anything..." She grabs her hair, pulling it down to the blanket. "Who- Who... am I?!" she cried out.

Karen and Zack gasp at her question. "She-" Karen covers her mouth with her hand. "She lost her memories...?!"

* * *

Himachan: I'll be slow updating this


	3. Meeting New People

**Harvest Moon;For Girls: Chapter 3**

"Okay, she's asleep" Karen sighed and closed the door slowly behind her, leaning on it. "What are we going to do with her Mayor?" She said, putting strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know..." He said with a worried look. "Well, I could let her stay here for a while" The mayor said, rubbing his moustache.

"Is it really okay though? She looks like some rich lady with an attitude" Karen said, flipping her hair. "Don't you think so too, Zack?" She folded her arms, against with the idea of her staying in the farm.

"Well..." Zack started, "I think she is kindda cute" He laughed in a monotone, feeling threatened by Karen's glare.

"Don't be like that Karen..." The mayor frowned. "I don't think she is so bad... Well, anyway... she is going to stay here until she regains all her memories. Plus, no one is taking care of this farm..." he trailed off, looking around the empty farm. "She can help around the farm while she stays!" He smiled, proud of his ideas. "Just say it will be how she pay us back"

"Well, is she's going to work here then... I guess that will be okay..." Karen sighed. "I just hope she can cope the hard life here..."

"Then it's decided!" The mayor grinned. "We'll come back here tomorrow morning when she wakes up!" He look at the other two and nods, "You can go and tell the others about her if you want" He laughed, knowing that they'll be itching to tell the others about the new resident. "But I'm not sure if she wants to stay or not so, don't tell them weird things" He frowned.

Karen blushed slightly, it seemed that the mayor understand them too well. "I'll be going back to the shop then" She said with a small laugh and leaves the farm.

"Oh! I need to pick up some stuff at the shop!" Zack said, slapping his forehead. "I'll see you later Mayor!" He said, running towards Karen with a speed to catch up with her.

The mayor looks around the farm again. "I hope she'll be able to revive the farm as it used to be..." He gives the farm a small sad smile before he walks off.

**Mineral Village, Spring 30th**

The birds are chirping, the sun was shinning trough the window, covering the girl with warmth. She slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times before realizing that she is in an unfamiliar place.

"My head hurts..." She groans as held her head with her hands. She sighed and rubs her eyes. "Where am I...?" She ponders, looking around the empty wooden room.

She stood up to the hard cold floor, and slowly makes her way to the door. She turned the silver colored door knob and opens it. She was welcomed by a a swish of wind. The smell the newly cut grass, the air was very fresh, and warm. It was the first time she ever felt more relaxed. she closes her eyes and feels the wind on her skin.

"Aha, I see that you're up" A fatherly-old voice called out.

The blond haired girl backed away in surprised. "Ah... the old man from before..." She said, putting her hand on her mouth, then giving the short old man a small bow.

"Oh, you remembered" The mayor grinned. "And good morning to you too! You can call me, Mayor or Thomas" he said as he gave out his hand to shake.

"Um... nice to meet you, Mayor Thomas" She reluctantly takes his hand.

"How are you feeling today?" he smilled warmly at her. "Still doesn't remember anything?"

The girl shook her head, "No, Sorry..." She mutters, looking at the ground.

"Oh dear, You're not wearing your shoes" He said, pushing the girl back into the house "Come, I have something to talk about with you"

"What is it?" She asked politely, sitting down in a very well mannered style.

"Well, how would you like to stay here until you regains your memories?" He asked, with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"What do you mean Mayor? Is it alright for me to stay? I do not even know my background." She look down at the table.

"It's alright, we welcome everyone into this village" He grinned. "But first of all, I really need to know your name first!" He exclaimed.

"I... Don't really remember..." She said, playing with her necklace who caught the mayor's eyes.

"May I see that?" He asked and points at her necklace.

"Oh, Of course" She said, taking off her necklace and handing it to the mayor.

The mayor took the necklace and rubs the sapphire blue jewel as it sparkles. "Hmm... It looks like what Little Gray would make" He laughed and hands the jewel back to the girl.

"Little Gray?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. She puts back her necklace and hides it inside her checkered red shirt.

"Oh sorry, it's one of the resident here. He came to this village a long time ago. his grandfather, Saibara, lives just infront of this farm!" He explained.

"Oh..." She blinked, somehow the name Gray is very similar ring to her, but she couldn't remember whose name it was.

"Anyways, Is it okay if we call you Rin then?" He asked. "Actually, if you look into your necklace closely, you would be able to see a carving there. It should be a carving of your name" He laughed "There was one more alphabet but I couldn't make out what it was" He said, wondering what the last letter was.

Rin giggled and nodded, "Sure, since I'll be living here, you can call me anything you want mayor"

"then it's set!" The mayor grinned, He was happy that she accepted to live here, in the farm. "I think there's some tools in the box right there" The mayor pointed at the corner. "And I hope you don't mind, you can pay us back by reviving this farm!"

"I will try my best!" Rin exclaimed.

**(Later)**

'Hmm... Elli's Grandma, Elli, Stu, May, Mister Barley, Saibara, Duke, Mana... Ann, Rick, Popuri who I haven't seen... Karen, Karen's father and mother... Who did I miss?' Rin ponders, she went around the village to introduced herself to everyone. It seemed that the people in this village is very kind, but she didn't really like how Saibara looked at her in the eyes.

'Oh yeah! I haven't been to that place yet!' She said, running towards the church. The church was really different from the other buildings. She admired the detailed designs that was carved on every glass windows inside the church.

When she came inside the church, she was welcomed with a man with a very warm smile, which appears to be the priest of this church.

"Welcome!" He greeted her with a warm smile, his chestnut colored hair was swaying from the small wind that went trough the door that she opened. She swear that she just saw white wings and a halo on the priest just now. Rin rubbed her eyes and stare at the priest for the second time.

"You're Rin I presume?" He asked, smiling.

"Uhm... Yes...?" She replied, unsure how to deal with the new person she just met.

"Welcome to the church!" He grinned, holding the navy colored bible in his hand. "You may call me Father, like everyone does!"

"Father...?" Rin asked, tilting her head to one side.

The young priest just smiled at her and leads her to met a certain young man who had been sitting there for a long time. But! Un-noticed.

"This is Cliff! I believe you two haven't met each other before?" he asked. Introducing Cliff to Rin.

"No, not yet" Rin smiled, "My name is Rin, I just came into this village yesterday" She grinned. "Well, washed up on the beach to be exact"

"Oh... you... you're that girl who Karen was boasting about yesterday" Cliff said, looking down. But you can clearly tell that he is just shy. "My name is Cliff, nice to meet you" He said with a soft voice.

'He... He looks so... Fraggile' Rin snickers, nearly bursting out laughing.

Cliff gave her a questioned look.

"Nothing" She grinned. "Nice to meet you too!" Rin pulls her hand out for a shake.

'Her hand is so small' Cliff thought and takes her hand.

Suddenly something struck his memories.

**Flashback**

_"Nice to meet you Cliff!" A little girl smiled sweetly at him._

**End of flashback**

"Rina...?" Cliff's eyes widened.


	4. Introductory

Harvest Moon; For Girls: Chapter 4

* * *

Himachan: Sorry for the delay DD8 I've been busy with work, school and lot of things TwT I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter though :D

* * *

**Mineral Village, Spring 30th, in the Church  
**

"Rina... who? I'm Rin! R-I-N" Rin spelled out while looking at him, confused.

Cliff shakes his head 'No, she can't be... She said she wouldn't come back to this town...'

"Cliff?" Rin Blinked.

"Nothing... Nice to meet you" Cliff mutters coldly and shook his hand away from her.

Rin was a bit shocked at his reaction, "O- okay... I'll see you later then... And see you later father!" Rin smiled at the priest, giving him a small bow before she shuts the church's door close.

The young priest sighed at Cliff's attitude. "You could have been more nicer to her you know!" He huffed.

Cliff looks away from him, "I can't... She reminds me of someone..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Someone important..." He whispered.

The priest gave him a worried look, but he decided to not bring up the topic.

**In Town**

"That was rude" Rin puffed her cheeks while storming away from the church. "What's his problem! He could have pulled his hand away from mine more softly!"

She sighed and start to walk slowly, looking at the hand she used to shake hands with cliff. "His hand was warm..." She said, feeling nostalgic.

"Kai! You came back to town!" A giggle can be heard from a distance.

"Yeah, I thought it'll be a good idea to come back earlier" A rather tanned person with a purple bandana tied around his head smirked. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over it.

"I'm so happy you came back!" The pink wavy haired girl smiled sweetly at him. "You should come over for dinner tomorrow or something! I'll cook up a feast for your return!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"I'll be happy to come over but, won't Rick get pissed at me?" Kai asked, "Maybe next time, Popuri" Kai sighed and give her a gentle smile.

"...Okay.." Popuri said, giving him a disappointed look which makes him uncomfortable.

"Are you going to stay here all summer only, Kai?" A little girl with 2 black pigtails look at him.

"Yeah, I need to go back to my family. You know, family stuff..." Kai frowned a little.

Rin Look at the man in the brown jacket and blinked. She looked at her list of villager's name and she couldn't spot his name anywhere.

'I thought the Mayor gave me the list of everyone's names already' She tilts her head.

"Well, I better get back to the store to tidy up for tomorrow" Kai said, turning around. He turned his back around to see a blond girl looking confused at her note book.

Kai paused for a while, observing the girl in front of him. "Who's that?" He asked, looking at popuri and May, the little girl.

"Oh! That's Rin!" May exclaimed. "She was washed away on the beach yesterday! She's staying on the Farm now!" She said.

"Rin, hmm?" Kai look at the girl who's still looking at the list of people with a small smirk.

Popuri was shocked, she didn't like his smile one bit. "I heard she's a spoiled rich young lady" Popuri frowned, "I don't like her" She huffed.

"She can't be that bad" Kai laughed and walk towards Rin. "Hey" He smiled at her.

Rin looked up at him and jumped backwards in surprise. "ARGH! You scared me!!" She blushed, his face was so close to her just now.

Kai gave her a hand to shake, "You probably haven't seen me yet, I'm Kai. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Rin took his hand and shook it, "I'm-"

"Rin right?" Kai said, cutting off her introduction and grins. "I work in the store at the beach. If you need any help or any problems, you can go there and look for me! But I'm only here for the summer." He winked at her, as if he's hinting him to come over.

Rin Blinked at him a few times before replying him with an Okay and a small blush.

"Great then, I'll see you around!" He said, leaving to set up his store for tomorrow.

"Ha... Okay..." Rin Replied, looking dumbfounded. "He's kindda weird" Rin said, looking back at Popuri.

"He is NOT" Popuri look away from her and walks away with a "HMPH".

"What's with her?" Rin stared at Popuri as she walks away.

May Laughed sheepishly, "You're really dense aren't you, Rin-nee"

"Huh?" Rin look at May with a questioned look.

May Sweat Dropped, "Nothing... Oh! Rin-nee! Are you free now?" She asked.

"Umm... I haven't visited all the places but... I guess?" Rin grinned.

"I wanted to show you the flower garden up in the hills!" May said with a tone of excitement. "Grandpa doesn't let me go up by myself, and everyone else is busy with their chores so, will you accompany me there?" She asked, giving Rin a small glint of puppy eyes.

Rin sweat dropped before muttering a small okay 'S- She's so cute!!' Rin squeal inside her head.

"Yay! Lets go!" May smiled and takes Rin's hand.

Rin look at the small girl and gives her a small smile. "Oka- WHOA!!!" Rin Shouted, tripping over a crack on the town's stone path with a thud.

"RIN-NEE, Are you okay?!" May exclaimed, bending down to see Rin's knee bleeding.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm okay" Rin laughed, trying to get up. "Ouch..!" She winced in pain.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pulled your hand!" May said panicking at the sight of blood.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't see the crack there" Rin said, patting May's head.

"What's wrong?" A manly voice asked.

"Oh! Gray!" May exclaimed, looking relieved that he is there.

Rin looked up at the man to see a chestnut brown hair-ed man, pulling down his blue cap to cover his face upon the unfamiliar face, Rin.

Gray took a peek under his cap to meet a pair of sapphire blue eyes, staring at him. "Wha- What's wrong?" He repeats, slightly blushing.

"Rin fell down, and it's my fault!" May frowned. "I shouldn't have pulled her hand!" She said looking down at her feet.

Rin can't help but feel bad that May is blaming herself. She patted May on the head again "I'm really okay! See!" She stood up, trying to ignore the pain on her knee.

"No you're not! You're Bleeding!" May said, pointing at Rin's Knee. "Gray! Can you help me take her to the doctor?" May asked, in a really worried tone.

"Sure" Gray said as he walks towards Rin.

When Rin was about to give her hand to him, she was taken by surprise when Gray lifted her up, Bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" Rin asked him in shock.

"Your knee hurts right? ...I thought i should carry you to the doctor, so it won't hurt" Gray said.

"But this is a bit..." Rin Blushed red.

"Relax… I can't let you walk, limping all the way to the clinic." Gray said looking away with a blush.

"But… I can walk by myself! It's okay!" Rin exclaimed, struggling, trying to go back up at her feet. "it doesn't hurt that much! Really!"

"Just be quiet" Gray said to her sternly, but with a tint of worried tone. "I know it hurts, look how much blood is coming out"

Rin was taken back at his words, she sighed and decided to let him carry her to the clinic.

"Gray! Hurry, to the doctor!" May waved at them from a distance.

Gray nodded at May and start walking towards her.

**At the Clinic**

May opened the door to the doctor, to meet a worried pair of brown eyes that matches her short hazel hair.

"Oh May, are you hurt anywhere?" The lady frowned, running towards May. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, bending down to check up on May.

"I'm okay Elli! But Rin is not! She fell down just a while ago" May frowned.

"Rin?" Elli tilted her head to one side and look behind May to see Rin in Gray's arms. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you here!" Elli quickly stood up and runs towards Rin and Gray.

"It's okay, Elli!" Rin gave her a shy smile. It was the first time she's ever been carried bridal style like this.

Elli chuckled at Rin, seeing that her face is flushed red, together with Gray. "Come now, let's get your knee checked by the doctor" She smiled.

"Ah, okay!" Rin said, trying to get to her feet which Gray didn't let her to.

Gray looked at her for a moment; he found carrying Rin in his arms, a feeling very familiar. But he couldn't put a sock into it. He stared at Rin and ponders.

"Gray?" Rin said, staring back at Gray while tilting her head to one side.

"A-Ah!!" Gray looked at her in shock and quickly put her down. "I- I'm sorry! I have to go!" He quickly said, pulling his cap down so they wouldn't see his flushed face. "I'll… See you later.. Or something…!" Gray stutter, running to the door and closing it as fast as he can.

"I wonder what happened." Rin blinked.

May took Rin's hand and dragged her to the doctor's. "Come on Rin-nee! We need to get you checked!!" Rin exclaimed.

"What's with all the ruckus, Elli?" a strict voice said while opening the curtains.

"Doctor! Could you please take a look at Rin? She fell down and she's bleeding" Elli gave him a worried look.

He was wearing a white coat that shows obviously that he is a doctor and he has a strict look in his eyes.

The doctor sits down on his chair and asked Rin to sit in front of him. Rin looked down to her knee and took a peek at his face.

He sighed. "I thought I told you to be more careful?" He said. "You need to take better precautions on your body. You're a girl after all" He frowned while tending her wound.

"Sorry…" Rin muttered.

"Now, I don't think I want to see you get hurt again alright?" The doctor looks at her and patted her head.

Rin smiled at him, "Okay!"

"Rin-Nee, Are you feeling okay now?" May look up at Rin.

Rin look at May and grins, "Yeah! I'm 100% Energized now!"

May smiled at her, "Thank goodness!"

"By the way May…" Elli said, putting her hand on her chin. "It's already 5 pm. Don't you think you better head back to the farm? Barley must be really worried about you"

"Ah!" May exclaimed. " I have to go Rin-Nee! I need to help grandpa make dinner!" She said, opening the clinic's door.

Rin look at the little girl runs her way to the door. "Promise you'll take me to the flower field tomorrow, May!" She waved.

"Okay!" May grinned and runs out with the door closing behind her.

"Rin, you should go back and rest for now." The doctor said while writing notes on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I will" Rin said, "I'll see you guys again tomorrow then!" She said, standing up and walking to the door, waving her hand towards Elli and the Doctor.

"See you later, Rin!" Elli smiled and waves back at her. "Get well soon!"

"Bye!" Rin Exclaimed, closing the door slowly behind her.

Elli watches the blond girl closed the door slowly and sighed.

The doctor stared at nurse, "If you're tired, you may leave for today" He said, worried that he may have overworked her.

"What?" Elli said in surprise, "If I don't work here, who else is going to take care of you?!" Elli's lips turned into a slight frown as the comment seemed to hurt her.

The Doctor's concern was being misunderstood by Elli as her being a nuisance to work. Thus, he quickly gave Elli a hasty reply "I didn't mean it that way, I just thought I've been overworking you"

Elli's cheeks turned slightly pink, of the thought that the doctor is being worried for her. "Thank you, but I'm really okay" Elli smiled sweetly at the doctor.

The doctor blushed red and turns around, "Okay, take care of yourself then" The doctor found Elli really cute when she's smiling at him, 'She's so sweet' he thought, clearing his throat.

Elli smiled at the doctor and chuckled, looking at his red ears.


End file.
